My Heart's Voice
by Otakuchips
Summary: In the not too distant future, several boys, now men, speak out their heart to the one they love. They tell the story of how they felt when they thought their heart was broken and how they felt when they found out it isn't so. A series of one-shots told by the male's point of view. OldRival Frantic Special MangaQuest Commoner Agency SoulSilver. A bit OOC. WILL HAVE HAPPY ENDINGS
1. Where You Belong

Where You Belong

**Inspired by the song Forever Now by NeYo. Listened to it so many times on the radio and one day I was reading a Pokemon Fanfiction while listening to it and poof. This came to my head. **

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL OR POKEMON ITSELF. I JUST BORROWED MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN FOREVER NOW. IT WAS JUST INSPIRING. **

I walked into the bar and saw you kissing someone. Someone that was not me. The flowers in my hand dropped to the ground. Those blue roses that you loved crumpled at the impact. Petals were scattered everywhere. I watched you kiss him softly with the lips that I thought belonged to me. I just stood there like an idiot, thinking about me standing awkwardly in front of my mirror to practice what I would say. Now what should I say? I opened my mouth to say something but no words could come out. I couldn't bear it anymore, seeing you kiss him. When you finally broke apart, your ocean blue eyes looked up and saw me. I had no clue what you were thinking. You always had a good poker face. I can't describe what I feel right now. I turned around, walking out. I hoped you would come and give me an explanation. Anything will do. Say that he forced it on you. Anything. But you don't. You never came out. I waited and waited but you never came.

I sat down on the steps of a nearby park. It wasn't long before I realized that it was our park. The park where we first met. I got up and walked around. The slide that you grew too big for, the field you always took a nap in, and the swings I always pushed you on. All of my memories flooded into me. I felt water on my face. It was tears. Tears that couldn't stop flowing. I cursed myself. What the hell am I crying for? You were just another woman. Right? No. You were _the_ woman. My Pesky Woman.

I got up from my spot on the swings. I started running back to the bar and it soon started raining. I stopped running and just stood there in the middle of the road. What would I say if I went back? What'll I do if your answer was already clear? I stood there looking up at the sky, hoping the rain would give me an answer. The heavy droplets hailed on my face. Just then, someone passed by me. It was him. The one you kissed. I grabbed his arm violently and forced him to a wall. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU." I demanded. He looked at me with a terrified look. "I should be asking you that! What do you want?" he screamed as he struggled to escape my grasp. "You know what I want. You kissed my woman." I replied angrily. I was ready to rip his head off. "What are you talking about?" he yelled in my face. I could smell alcohol on his breath. "The woman you just kissed at the bar. She was MY woman." I said slowly, fearing that I really will kill him if I didn't suppress myself. The man looked at me in realization. "Oh. Well, I didn't know that. I mean who wouldn't kiss a pretty girl for fifty bucks?" he chuckled. What? Fifty bucks? "What do you mean? You were paid?" I strengthened my grip on his shirt. "Yeah, man! The pretty girl told me I could earn a quick fifty if I sat still!" he said as he tried to claw my fingers from his shirt. I released it. He ran away quickly. I took a sprint back towards the bar. I slammed the door open. Over two dozen pairs of eyes looked at me. I saw a familiar guy sitting at a bar stool drinking a martini. I rushed over to him and turned his face towards me. "Where is she?" I yelled. The boy with silver eyes and dark red hair stared at me. "She's gone, Green," he replied calmly. I, however, was not as calm. "Don't screw with me Silver. Where the hell is she?" I repeated. Silver finished drinking his martini and stood up causing me to back up. "I said, she's gone. I don't know where she went." His eye level matched mine. He wasn't kidding. I slumped down into a seat and buried my face in my hands. Tears threatened to burst from my eyes. Silver put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll understand soon. With time." He said. He went into his pockets and dug out some money to pay for his drink and left. I sat there for a while, ordering drink after drink. By midnight, I was drunk. Multiple girls had tried to hit on me but none of the could have compared with you. I knew that I'll have to drink a lot more to make this reality a dream.

* * *

Six months later, I was walking into a huge skyscraper, the same skyscraper I walked in and out of each day for the past six months. After you left, I dedicated my time to my grandfather's research. As I walked through the grand lobby, several people greeted me. I nodded to them in recognition of their presence. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. "Hold the elevator please!" a voice shouted. I held the elevator open and waited. The one who entered was a man with sandy brown hair and green eyes that were similar to mine. Of course they were similar. It was my father, Jacob Oak. "Hello, Green." He said as he ruffled my hair. I hate it when he does that. "Stop it. I'm 24 already." I pushed his hand away. He nodded and said, "Yes. Speaking of that, you really should get married soon." I looked at him as if he just grew ten heads. "No. I am not going to marry anyone." I said firmly. God, why is he mentioning this? I won't marry anyone. Unless… "Well too bad, kiddo. I've already selected a few to be your marriage partner. You must choose or I will choose for you." He said as he walked out of the elevator before I could protest. I just stood there dumbfounded as the elevator went up to my office. I got out and saw that my desk had been tampered with. A pile of papers were delivered onto my desktop. I sat down at my chair, deciding if I should open those papers. I flipped through the papers to see if there was anyone I actually knew, namely, you. I stopped at the first glimpse of blue eyes in the pictures. Sadly, it wasn't you. It was Sapphire Birch. I had no clue what the hell her profile was doing here. She clearly loves Ruby. But those eyes. They were as blue as yours. It just pained me. Unfortunately, my father burst into my office. "Aha! I knew you were interested! Who is it?" he said grabbing Sapphire's profile out of my hand. "Oh! Birch's daughter! She's good! I'll make the arrangements right away!" he said as he rushed out just as fast as he came. I just sat there. What the hell just happened? I just realized who he had just chosen as my fiancée. God damn it. I ruined our lives. Now I just ruined another couple's.

* * *

A few short weeks later, I was standing at a chapel in a tight suit. I wasn't even sure how I got here. Everything just seemed like a blur. A few meetings were made between my parents and Sapphire's parents, a few gifts were exchanged, and boom. I'm here waiting for the girl. My best man was Red. He said he expected to be my best man, but he never expected it to be with someone other than you. I gave him a good whack for that. She entered wearing a satin dress. Her face clearly showed disgust. She was being led by none other than Ruby. What an idiotic couple. They clearly like each other. Come on. Give me an excuse to get out of here. Ruby, just state your true feelings. Like I should have done ages ago. The music was playing slowly and I felt that time was slowing down on purpose. Sapphire got up to the altar next to me. I looked at Ruby who was squirming at his seat. The priest started talking but I tuned him out. I looked at the huge cross and closed my eyes. God, if you really exist, please give me an escape route. Please. Let me go. I don't love this girl and she doesn't love me. You wouldn't force two people who don't love each other get married right? I opened my eyes. The priest was looking at me. I returned his look with a confused one. He cleared his throat and said, "Do you, Green Oak, take Sapphire Birch as your lawfully wedded wife?" I opened my mouth to say my reply.

"STOP!" two simultaneous voices yelled. I turned around and saw that the door of the chapel flung wide open and Ruby was standing up. Silver was the one who flung open the door. Both boys stomped towards us. "Sapphire is mine! Back off you two!" Ruby yelled as he pulled Sapphire to his chest. Sapphire lit up like a Christmas tree. Silver said, "I'm not here for the bride idiot. I'm here for the groom." He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me away. Ruby looked at me with a face that clearly stated, 'You're Gay?' I planted my feet on the ground. "What are you doing Silver? Why are you…" I started before he shoved a letter from my face. On the front, the words 'To Green' were scrawled in neat cursive handwriting. Your handwriting. I opened it immediately.

_Hey Green,_

_By the time you are reading this, you'd have gotten yourself a pretty wife right? I'll be the first to congratulate you. At the same time, I'd be on a plane, going far, far away. I would like to take this chance to apologize to you. Remember when we parted? Well, it was on purpose. I paid that guy to be kissed. You know why? Because I knew I wouldn't be good enough for you. I think your newly wedded wife would be much prettier, smarter, and richer right? Well, I hope you live a happy life._

_Goodbye, Blue._

I crumpled the paper in my hands. Prettier? Smarter? Richer? Do you think I really care about that? Silver answered my questions, "She met with your father seven months ago. He said he wanted to get you a marriage partner. A suitable one who was pretty, rich, and smart." He glanced at Sapphire, hesitant with the last word. "Blue protested of course. But he threatened her. Do you know how terrified she was?" he continued. No. I had no clue how you felt. I glared at my father, sitting in the seats. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" I grabbed his collar. "Calm down Green. She wasn't good enough for you. She wasn't from a respectable family." He said as several people tried to get me off him. "I loved her. That's all that mattered. And it still does." I said. I released him from my grip and walked out of the chapel saying, "But you wouldn't know that. That's why mom left you. But I'm not like you. Silver, let's go." My father just sat there dumbfounded as the red haired boy followed me to my car. "Where is she going?" I asked. I started up the engine and tore out of the parking lot. "Unova. She just found me a month ago and asked me to deliver the letter after you got married. She said she is going to Unova the same day. And then she just disappeared again..." I looked over to the passenger seat. Silver was crying. "Green. Can… can you free her of her pain?" he asked, still sobbing. I nodded. I definitely will. Just wait for me you Pesky Woman.

I ran out of my car as soon as the tires came to a stop. I threw my keys to Silver and told him to stay. I didn't even wait for a reply. I ran through the door to the air-conditioned airport. I saw a huge line to the information desks and ignored it as I ran up to the lady behind the desk. I earned quite a few complains. "Which flight is Blue Aomine on?" I demanded. "Excuse me sir but you must wait in line and I can not give you the personal information of our…" she started. "SHE IS MY WIFE AND SHE WILL LEAVE ME IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT DAMN FLIGHT SHE'S ON." I stated. The lady was quite shocked and quickly typed up some words on her computer. "Flight XU726, sir. Gate 3." She said. I ran off. I heard a few 'good luck's from behind. I mentally thanked them. I'll need that luck. An announcement came on the speakers, "Will security please let that gentleman through quickly?" It was the voice of the lady. I glanced back and she was standing. She looked familiar. The security guards ushered me through a scanner just to be safe. It was only until I went through did I realize who she was. It was my mom. I turned around again and she was still looking at me. I nodded in appreciation. I thanked the guards and ran towards the gates. 1…2…3! I stopped and looked at the line, scanning for you. I found you. "BLUE!" I yelled your name. I know you heard. You started pushing your way to the front of the line. I followed. "Blue! Blue! Tch. Blue Oak! Stop right there!" That did the trick. You stopped. I ran behind you and buried you in my arms. "Who the hell is Blue Oak?" you asked me in the usual irritated voice you used when things didn't go the way you planned. "You are." I whispered putting my head on your neck. "No I'm not. I'm Blue Aomine." You said. I knew you were pouting. "You can be mad at me for saying that but hey, I had already planned to make that true seven months ago. You just didn't give me a chance." I said as I pulled the thing I wanted to give you on that night. It was a diamond ring surrounded by blue aquamarines and green peridots. I heard you breathe in deeply as I knelt down on one knee. "Pesky Woman. Will you marry me?" You clamped your hand onto your mouth. You were practically speechless. "Wh-what are you talking about? Get up! You have a wife already!" you said when you finally spoke. "Says who? If the wife you're talking about is the one who was arrange for me, it was Sapphire." I said, refusing to get up. "SAPPHIRE? You married Sapphire?" she shrieked. "No I didn't you Pesky Woman. I'll explain later. Just answer my question will you? I'm getting tired." I said as I shifted a little on my knees. "F-fine." You held out your hand. I smiled and took the ring and placed it in its rightful place. I got up and kissed you. A loud applause erupted. I opened my eyes and remembered where we were. Great. I just proposed in an airport. Oh well. You and your lips are finally back to where they belong. With me.

**Yay my first POV. You guys did notice it was from Green's view right? I hope so. I love OldRival so much. Is it asking to much to ask for a review? I hope not. So please leave one! DOMOARIGATOU! And if I get enough feedback, I might make a continuation with all my favorite shippings. Check my profile for that. Haha. I'm begging you. Leave one.**


	2. Beauty and a Beast

Beauty and a Beast

**Inspired by the song Sukiyaki! Or Ue o muite arukou (I will look up as I walk) By Kyu Sakamoto-san! Anyone heard of it? I'm from the late 90s, yet I love this song from the early 60s. Gosh I feel old. But it has so much feels! DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN SUKIYAKI AKA UE O MUITA ARUKOU. IT WAS ONLY INSPIRING!**

I looked up as I walked back to my house. The stars greeted my tear-filled eyes. The cold winter breeze runs through my body. I started to remember the first time we met.

Fifteen years ago, on a spring day, you and your father came to see my father. The only thing I remembered was that you were the prettiest girl I had ever seen. You loved nature and the beauty of it. You had a crystal clear heart. You were a treasured gem. Yet, I was the rowdy beast who tainted your heart. I showed you a scary sight. I thought I was a knight in shining armor. But I was a beast.

I decided to pursue the road of beauty instead of the road of fighting. I decided the next time I met you, I would show you how I had changed. It was the summer, on my eleventh birthday, when I met you again. I had changed so much, you didn't recognize me, nor did I recognize you. I fell in love with you again. I thought I was being unfaithful to you. I loved someone else who was the complete opposite of you. Who knew you was the same person all these years later? I didn't. Talking about our hopes and dreams, you proposed a bet. Thus, we started our journey. We went through a lot. You went through a lot.

A week before your eleventh birthday, in the autumn leaves, you confessed to me. I was thrilled out of my mind. But I knew. I knew I couldn't accept your feelings. Not after I knew you were that girl. Not after I traumatized you. I just couldn't.

But now… I'm regretting it. Now, we are 20. Now, you are in Kanto while I'm in Hoenn. Now, you are getting engaged and married when I can only wish you happiness. Now, there is nothing I can do because we are thousands of miles apart.

I'm still remembering our time together when I arrived at my house in Littleroot. The lights in the living room were on. I wiped the remaining tears on my eyes with my sleeve. I open the door and joyfully say, "I'm home!" I put on my best smile. My mother and father were sitting in the living room. "Welcome home, honey!" she said. I smiled and started heading towards the stairs to my room. I know what you are thinking. I'm 20 and I still live with my parents while you already live on your own. Well, you used to anyways. But I had a reason. HAD. I had a reason to stay in Littleroot. A specific blue eyed reason. A beautiful blue eyed reason. But now, that reason is no longer here.

"Ruby, honey?" my mother said. I turned around and faced her, "Yes?" I asked. "Well, your father and I were discussing where to go for our winter trip. Do you have any place you want to go?" she asked. Yeah. Kanto. I really want to go to Kanto. To be with you. To see you at your finest moment. But I don't say anything. "Anywhere's fine, mom." I replied and started going up the stairs. My father spoke up, "Let's go to Kanto then. We could go to Mt. Silver for skiing." God, I swear my father's a mind reader. "Ohh. That sounds nice. Is that okay with you Ruby?" my mother asked. I tried my best to prevent myself from exploding from joy. "Yeah. That'd be great." I managed to squeak out. I ran up the stairs and into my room.

I got to my room and dug out some notebooks that were pretty much covered in dusk. I opened them and they were full of sketches of beautiful white satin dresses on a skinny figure. I've got to admit, even I was impressed by my own skills at the age of 17. That was when I decided to become a fashion designer. That was when I made up my mind to speak out my mind to you once I graduated college. But why? Why couldn't you wait for two more years? I know. I was selfish. I had made you wait all these years. Tears dripped upon my sketches. I quickly wiped them away. My winter break was two weeks away. I was determined to make you a dress. The very last dress I would ever make you. Only for you. My final surprise for you. I can only hope that you will wear it on your special day. I can only hope while I look out my window to see the thousands of stars in this winter day.

I barely slept in these past two weeks. I stayed up extremely late to work on your surprise every day. And in the morning, I get up early to go to college. The time seemed eternal. But the day finally came. The day where I can see you again. I got on the plane heading to you. I would be there. In just 5 hours, I would be there. Please just wait.

We arrived in Kanto and got into a taxi to take us to Celadon Hotel. My parents were checking us in when I heard your voice.

"Ruby?" I turned around and saw you in the outfit I made for you some years ago. A white tank top under an ocean blue sweater and dark green pants that went up to your ankles designed just for like how I remember you.

"Hey, Sapph." I say.

"What are ya doin here?" you asked me.

I shrugged. "Vacation." I replied.

"Oh." We stood there in silence.

"Oh! Hi Sapphire!" my mom said, breaking the silence.

"Hi Auntie." You replied to her.

"So… Where's your mom?" my mother asked.

"She's upstairs in the room." You replied.

"Oh." Silence returned. My mother spoke up again. "I'm really sorry Sapphire."

"For what?"

"Well, a month ago, I had a fight with your mother over something trivial. And well, she sent your marriage profile to the Oak residence the next day. Your marriage is my fault. I'm sorry," my mother confessed. I knew Auntie Carol had something to do with it. Old man Birch would never let you marry off so far. I looked over to you for any sign of reaction. My heart shattered when you just smiled at us and said, "It's alright Auntie. It doesn't really matter." I guess you had your heart set. I could do nothing to stop you. But it's alright. I was prepared. A walked up to you with my two suitcases. I handed you one of them and whispered in your ear, "Do not open this until your wedding day okay? It's my wedding present to you. I'll slip the code under your door that morning. Do not try to pry it open. Do not damage it. Do not do anything to it. Just leave it alone until that day. Do you understand Sapphire?" You nodded and stepped back. My mother called me. "Coming!" I yelled. "Okay. See you, barbarian," I smirked. You looked steaming mad. I got on the elevator before you could slug me and watched as your face disappeared behind the closing door. Your wedding was a week away.

Before, I felt that time went too slowly as I waited for the day I could come to Kanto. Now, I feel that time went by too fast. The day had arrived. I got up extra early and scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper. Well, not just any numbers. 0702-0920-0080. July 2nd – September 20th – 80 Days. They were our special numbers. And the code to the suitcase.

I walked over to your suite and slipped the paper under your door and listened. I heard you stumble yourself over to the door and silence took over for a while. I heard you say, "Gah. Stupid Ruby. There's so many numbers." I laughed silently. Through the door, I heard you slam the suitcase down on the floor and I cringed. I thought I told you not to damage it. I rolled my eyes. You were never good at directions. A few moments later, I heard your footsteps quickly run to the door. I tried to run away and hide, but you were faster. The door swung wide open and we were face to face. No one said a word as we stared into each other's eyes. They were a bit moist. I broke the silence first, "H-hey." Soon after the word left my lips, you pulled me into the room by my wrist. You led me to the suitcase. "What is the meaning of this?" you demanded. I just took the dress and held it up to your frame. "Surprise! It's my wedding gift to you. Like it?" You frowned at me for a brief moment. Then, the frown turned into a small smile. "Yeah. It's beautiful, Ruby. Thanks." You said as you took it from my hands. "Well? Aren't you going to try it on? I'm not sure the measurements are correct. They were from last year. Go on. Try it!" I said as I pushed her into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and I slid down it with my hands on my face. I sat there for a while, almost ten minutes. I was about to open my mouth and ask if you were done yet, when I fell back from the door you opened.

I was lying on the floor as I started up at you in the dress. An angel had descended upon me. In my eyes, you looked like you were glowing. I quickly scrambled up and looked at you properly. "You're beautiful," I breathed. "What?" You asked. I was about to repeat myself when I caught myself. You were to be married today. Who am I to say that you were beautiful? I looked at you and you were waiting for an answer. "I said, it's beautiful. I've got to love my handiwork." I replied. You looked a bit crestfallen as you said, "Oh, is that so?" but almost immediately, you perked up again. "Hey, how bout you walk me down the aisle? Papa doesn't want to be in a suit and Mama won't let him walk the aisle without one." You caught me by surprise. Me? Walk you to your fate? Might as well kill me now. I was about to refuse when I saw the hope on your face. I couldn't resist. "Fine." I said, defeated. I could never refuse when you showed me your puppy face. Before I realized it, you threw your arms around me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I could do. I just pushed you away and walked towards the door. "I'm going to get ready. See you!" And I ran out. I didn't look back to see if you were there. I just ran straight to my room. I closed the door and collapsed on the bed. What have I just promised to do? I swear, this may be the worse day in my life. I walked over to my suitcase and tried to find my finest clothes, which was hard, considering my many options. I finally choose a black vest over a blood red shirt and some black dress pants. I don't usually feel this way but the clothes were strangling me, constricting me, and not letting me breathe. I decided to take a small walk to calm myself down. I looked up and saw the sun, shining brightly and happily on my gloomy world. But my world had lost its sun. I felt water drip on my face. I thought it was rain but it was my tears. They streamed down to my face and they wouldn't stop. No matter how much I wiped them, they wouldn't stop. And I realized something. I love you. I can't let you go. Let go of my only reason to live on to this day. I can't.

I rushed towards the church were you were to be married to Green. As I got out of my car, you immediately pulled me towards the chapel. "Wait, Sapphire, I have to tell you something." I said as I tried to pry my arm free. "No time. Mama's getting impatient. Wait till later." You continued dragging me towards my dreaded fear. Either you are too strong, or I just gave up resisting. We arrived at the large doors in no time. I could hear the music play inside. You grabbed the flowers placed to the side and straightened out the dress. The doors opened and revealed the large inside. I could see Green standing up there on the alter, waiting for you. I swallowed and started walking with you. The only things I could think while I walked down the aisle were: I can't let you marry him. I can't let you stay here. I want to be the one who waits for you up there.

Before I knew it, we had arrived and I was ushered to my seat. The priest started talking as I squirmed in my seat, shifting here and there, "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Sapphire Birch and Green Oak as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." God, I want to puke. He continued as I interrogated myself, closing my eyes. What can I give her? Will she be happy? What can I do? What will I do? God, give me an answer. Give an answer to this cowardly beast. Please.

_Say your true feelings._

My eyes snapped open, looking around for the person who said that. My eyes fell on the cross up in the front. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath. Was there really a god? But I had no time to ask. The priest repeated the question to Green, who was spacing out just like me, "Do you, Green Oak, take Sapphire Birch as your lawfully wedded wife?" Green's mouth was opening, ready to say two simple words. But I only had one to say.

"STOP!" I yelled out. Wait, is there and echo in here? The echo was Silver, another senior to me when we were in high school, who threw the doors open. Be it one or two, I was determined to get you back. I got up to the alter next to you and pulled you into my chest. "Back off you two! Sapphire is mine!" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I said those words. Silver was the one who spoke up first, "I'm not here for the girl you idiot. I'm here for the groom." He grabbed Green's wrist and started dragging him away. The first thing that came to my mind was, 'You're gay, Green?' I think it clearly showed on my face because Green stopped Silver and asked, "What are you doing Silver? Why are you…" Silver didn't let him finish as he pulled a letter from his pocket and shoved it in Green's face. Green saw the front of the letter and ripped it open. He took a few moments to read it as the rest of the church was silent. When he finished reading it, the paper was crumbled in his fist. Silver spoke up when he finished, "She met with your father seven months ago. He said he wanted to get you a marriage partner. A suitable one who was pretty, rich, and smart." He glanced at Sapphire, hesitant with the last word. I glared at him. "Blue protested of course. But he threatened her. Do you know how terrified she was?" he continued. Green snapped as he ran over to his father. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" he grabbed his collar angrily. "Calm down Green. She wasn't good enough for you. She wasn't from a respectable family." He said as several people tried to get Green off him. "I loved her. That's all that mattered. And it still does." Green said as he released his father from his grip and walked out of the chapel saying, "But you wouldn't know that. That's why mom left you. But I'm not like you. Silver, let's go." Silver complied and the two men walked out of the chapel.

Parents from all three sides were shocked. Green's father just sat there, still reflecting on his son's words, while Professor Oak shook his head at him. Your mother looked like she was about to faint. You father just laughed out loudly. My mom seemed shocked at my boldness and my dad just gave me a nod. I took a deep breath and turned to you. "Sapphire, I like you. Ever since we first met, I'd always loved you. But I had scared you, tainted you, terrified you. Can you ever forgive me?" I let it out all at once. You held up your hand and you brought it down. I expected no less of a slap from you. But that didn't happen. My face were cupped in your hands as you looked into my eyes and said, "You idiot. I never blamed you." Tears started dripping down and I wiped them away. I held you in my arms again. "I love you." I whispered so only you heard. "Me too." You murmured. I held you closer as I was restored from a misunderstanding beast to your loving knight. You, my princess, are my treasure.

**Well? Did you like it? I did mention these chapters will START as the song mentioned above but will gradually get off topic right? Well it will. It took so long to create a second chapter because I can't really put myself in Ruby's shoes. Do you know how hard that is? Well anyways, please review! Next is Special! WARNING SPOILER ALERT. Beware, Misty fans. She is no longer in this world. Hint hint. Get it? Okay. See ya!**


End file.
